1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for compensating for axiality faults in tool holders.
2. Relevant Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,734. According to column 1, lines 30 to 34, the known apparatus has a simple construction which permits rapid and accurate alignment of the axis of a tool, and it should at the same time be simple to handle. Provision is essentially made to provide a single adjusting screw which, in accordance with sheet 37.6 of the official documents, lies directly against the peripheral surface of the one part of the holder, specifically without a pressure member between the screw and the peripheral surface. The construction may indeed be simple, but this is achieved at the cost of accuracy of adjustability, because axiality-faults are very frequently in the range below 10 micrometers.